


My Evil Overlord

by Falling_Pixie



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: AU, Damsels in Distress, Deal, Evil Plans, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Movie, Screaming, Sexual Tension, Truth Serum, agreement, but not really, evil overlord, rife with tension, roxanne agrees to scream, these kids can't keep away from each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Pixie/pseuds/Falling_Pixie
Summary: “You will call me your overlord.”“What??” She shivered. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”Megamind looked at her, unimpressed. “Evil overlord.” He added.Megamind makes a deal for Roxanne's freedom for a day.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

Begging wasn’t anything Roxanne Ritchi would stoop so low to do, especially to her kidnapper, but the way things were playing out today, she was seriously thinking about it. 

Enjoying her half day, Roxanne had been eating lunch at the cafe down the street from her apartment when she was rudely interrupted by a spray in the face, being dragged away, and tied to a chair. It wasn’t surprising, Megamind, the resident supervillain and all-around nuisance to Roxanne’s work day, kidnapped her on a bi weekly basis. 

The thing really pushing her limits was that she had made important plans for the day. If he had simply taken her while she was at work earlier in the morning, she might have been able to make it to her appointment.

As the ratty bag was pulled from her head Roxanne began her pleading. “Megamind listen-”

Megamind spun slowly around in his chair, letting the dark glow of the overhead lights illuminate his face with dark shadows. It was the showmanship he performed with ease but was so overdone, Roxanne gave it no glace.

“Hello again, Miss Ritchi we-”

Not letting him finish, Roxanne sat up straight, looking at him with wide eyes. “Wait, Megamind, you need to let me go.” She struggled in her bonds, her hands behind her and around the back of the chair.

Megamind paused for a moment but smiled. “Yes yes, I’m afraid evil doesn’t stop just because you want it to.”

“Listen to me.”

He didn’t. Megamind kept talking, divulging part of his plans for the afternoon. She groaned. Getting him to really pay attention to what she had to say was going to be more difficult than she previously thought. 

“Megamind-” She said through his talking “Please, can you just- wait a- why won’t you-”

Then a thought crossed her mind. If he wouldn’t listen maybe she could bribe him.

“Megamind!” She said a little louder, a little more desperately, trying to throw her voice over his. “I’ll scream for you!!”

Megamind stopped the rocking of his chair and turned to face her completely. He looked stunned. She took it as her que to continue.

“I’ll scream for you if you reschedule the plot today.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, almost excited at the prospect of her proposal but abruptly frowned and snapped his head towards her.

“Why...?” He said cautiously.

Roxanne, not having anything to lose, gave him the truth. “I have a doctor’s appointment today and I’ve been waiting on this for several months now.”

Megamind stood. “A doctor appointment? Are you ill? Are you hurt?? Why has it taken you so long to get in?”

Momentarily stunned by the complete 180 turn from dark overlord to what seemed to be genuine concern, Roxanne shook her head a bit. “I’m not hurt, well not really. It’s my back.” She gestured over her shoulder; her hands still bound. 

Megamind moved forward, almost as if to check over her himself but stopped short just in front of her. Her heart was beating in her throat and he hadn’t even touched her.

“Nothing serious.”

He didn’t look convinced and she sighed, not really wanting to go into detail but not seeming to have a choice. If this would convince him to let her go, she’d tell him all he wanted to know.

“Months ago, when Metro Man was picking me up from being tied to the, what was it called? That unicorn robot.”

Megamind clenched his fists. “It is called the Equestrianator!”

“Right,” Roxanne continued, ignoring his indignant grumble. “Anyway, he picked me up kinda rough and well, my back really didn’t appreciate it.”

It was just a flash, but Roxanne noticed a dark emotion pass over Megamind’s face, flickering through his worried expression. “What?”

“Like I said, nothing serious.” She cautioned. “But I wanted to go to the chiropractor to have him look at it, make it feel a little better. It took so long to schedule something because someone-” She looked him in the eyes, trying to play the guilt card. “Kept snatching me up before I could go, and it takes several weeks to schedule an appointment with her.”

The guilt card only slightly worked, as Roxanne saw a blush spread across Megamind’s face.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a while and really don’t want to have to wait any longer. So, please?” She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, knowing they didn’t usually work but it never hurt to try. 

There was mumbling and he turned to press several buttons on the control panel behind him. “Fine!” he threw his hands up. “Today’s plot is postponed.” 

He called for Minion, who had been conspicuously absent during their conversation but stepped forward out of the shadows once summoned. Minion continued what Megamind had started on the control panel as Megamind himself moved around behind Roxanne, undoing her bonds. 

He smiled as he did so. “I’ll cash in that scream later aaand-” 

He stopped untying her wrists, leaving a warm hand against her skin she could feel even through the leather. She swallowed. 

Leaning down, Megamind smiled in her ear. “You will call me your overlord.” 

“What??” She shivered. “That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Megamind looked at her, unimpressed. “Evil overlord.” He added.

There was a long pause, both looking at one another. Megamind shrugged. “Or we could just continue todays-”

“Okay! Okay, fine.” she sighed begrudgingly. “Just get me out of here.”

Roxanne finally made it to her appointment without further incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as different scenarios Megamind and Roxanne found themselves in and ultimately accumulated into a full story. All of this happening during Evil Plots. Tension between these two is so fun to write! It's a lot more steamy in later chapters.  
> Please read and comment! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months had passed since Roxanne’s chiropractor visit and her back was thanking her. It had seemed, out of good sportsmanship or plain luck, Megamind had forgotten about their agreement. It wasn’t like she thought he would have seriously forgotten but Roxanne was hopeful towards the latter.

Today, Roxanne was sitting in her regular chair again, hands and feet bound. Her shoulders rolled and felt particularly well stretched for the hours ahead. Megamind was circling her, trying his best to seem threatening but all he was really accomplishing, something she would never admit to, at least out loud, was turning her on.

“Megamind,” Roxanne said, unimpressed. “You know you couldn’t get a reaction out of me, even if you pulled my hair.” 

It wasn’t particularly defiant but combined with the thoughts of her captor that she had tried hard to deny for months, Roxanne had recently been under the mindset of ‘yes please’ any time she saw his face. Today’s thoughts proved to be especially difficult to navigate.

Megamind paused in his banter, looking at her with genuine confusion, if not slight concern. Roxanne wasn’t sure if she had missed a step.

“W-Miss Ritchi, why would I pull your hair?”

Roxanne blanched slightly, feeling a little silly. Her mind had gotten away from her and she had been thinking of it in a much different context. Maybe she hadn’t missed a step, but she seemed to have instead, misstepped. 

“You know,” She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s a way to have control over someone.” 

Megamind still gave her a curious look, walking towards her. “Is this some type of human thing? Would that not hurt your scalp?” He motioned to his head and winced slightly at the idea. 

Roxanne was still a little out of her usual mindset and felt particularly dangerous. She licked her lips, noting Megamind’s eyes darting quickly down before looking back up to her eyes, and put on a look of innocence. 

“Why don’t you find out?”

There was a beat, it was small but weighted, before he immediately tugged on her hair, gripping his gloved fingers through her locks. Her head was flung backwards slightly, as he experimentally tightened his grip. Her breath quickened and she suppressed a surprised moan. 

She hadn’t expected him to actually do it. The shock mixed with the sensation of slight pain had her out of breath. 

Megamind stood beside her, breathing shallow. Roxanne looked at him through the side of her eye and noticed his eyes were fixed on her neck, a blush on his face. He licked his lips unconsciously. 

Finally, Megamind spoke, “While you may not scream, there seems to be an effect.”

It’s all she can do but let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, it does seem to have an effect.” Pausing she smirked. “On you.” 

His hand jerked away, and he took a needed breath, realizing he had been holding it the whole time. Surprise was evident on his face. 

Roxanne’s head bobbed forward, feeling high on the attention and endorphins. She continued, laughing, liking the upper hand she held in their game. She didn’t know how far a line she was crossing but she didn’t care at the moment. Megamind had pulled her hair when she told him to, and it was the most thrilling thing he had ever done to her.

Experimentally she stretched her neck upward, exposing more of her skin, and looked at him from the side of her eyes again. There was a flustered reaction on his face, and she smiled.

“Did you get enough data? Or do you need to conduct another test?”

Roxanne was stepping into dangerous territory and she knew it. It wasn’t until Megamind’s voice split through the fog of want that she was shaken from her high.

“Enough. Miss Ritchi.”

It was deep and demanding and while she still felt a shiver come over her, she tilted her head down shyly. Accepting the fact that she had some sort of romantic, or at the very least, physical interest in Megamind was one thing. It was a completely different thing to act and voice those wants.

Roxanne swallowed pain and fear, trying not to over analyze his flustered rejection. Megamind seemed genuinely upset and it silenced her. She didn’t necessarily regret anything, but she scolded herself, nonetheless. 

Roxanne mumbled an apology, throwing the already confused Megamind’s brain into overdrive. He had yelled at her and seemed to previously push her into some state of game he wasn’t used to playing. 

True they did banter. He loved when they bantered. She was always smart, clever, and an excellent parry to his intelligent thrusts. But it was never anything so physical and nothing that made his heart race as quickly as it had when her head had been thrown back, her flush neck on display in front of him. The curve and shape of her neck was going to be burned into his retina for eternity.

Megamind had been the one to pull her hair and yet she was the one apologizing. He had never been told sorry before, by anyone other than Minion, and the apology combined with the adrenaline was enough to confuse him into silence. He swallowed thickly.

“Now,” He said with difficulty “we need to move things along if I am to make the deadline.”

Roxanne was quiet for a moment but spoke up. “Deadline for what, your machine explosion?”

He couldn’t quite help himself, but it was as if the tension had been released with her comment. Megamind let out a small laugh, which in turn made Roxanne do so. It was a beautiful soft sound, a sound he wished he could make her do again.

“Of course not, deadline for the demise of your precious boyfriend in tights!”

Spinning on his heels, his cape floating around his ankles, Megamind pulled out a device to make sure Minion was ready and waiting. There were a few bugs still left but he was confident he had worked out the main ones. 

Strutting towards Roxanne, Megamind bent forward, kneeling before her. He heard her gasp slightly, perhaps at his nearness, but ignored her. He untied her ankle bonds, careful not to touch her skin, and directed her to stand.

“We are going on the roof today, Miss Ritchi.”

“Oh,” She feigned interest. “I did need some fresh air today.”

Megamind pulled out his dehydration gun, which he had only pointed at her a couple of times previous and gestured towards the far door.

“If you please.”

With a huff and a smile she failed to hold back, Roxanne walked towards the door. “Wow, so chivalrous.”

While he had never intended to point his gun at her, she didn’t seem bothered by it, in fact she was in high spirits, it seemed, by the change in pace. Megamind wasn’t quite keen on it but he took peace with the fact she didn’t seem truly worried.

A brainbot was originally going to lead her to the rooftop but they were busy with Minion, and the only ones left were bitty. There was no way he would let the snippy ones near Roxanne.

As they climbed the stairs, Megamind was having a hard time keeping his eyes from studying the curvature of her figure. Roxanne was right in front of him, swaying as she moved. He was an alien, not made of stone but it seemed she could feel his eyes on her because she spoke up.

“Megamind, I swear, if you're eyes are on my backside..” 

There was no malice to it, if anything, it had the same cadence as their earlier encounter. Megamind didn’t want to think about that too much but before he could, she turned slightly. His eyes darted up to hers quickly, a blush on his face but his composure calm.

“Of course not, Miss Ritchi.”

As they reached the top of the stairs, he moved his body forward, leaning slightly against hers, feeling the warmth radiating from her skin. Slowly he opened the door ahead of her, breathing in her scent.

Breathing out he continued, a little closer to her ear then he realized. “I’m a professional.” 

He noticed her shiver, taking a breath as he pushed her through the doorway.

Light hit her eyes, blinding Roxanne for a moment. The heat from Megamind’s body lingered as she walked into the roof space. 

Clearing her throat, Roxanne feigned boredom. “So, what will you have me do today, Megamind?” 

“Evil never reveals its secrets.” Megamind said, face fading from its fuchsia tint. “Now, if you would, sit down in the chair I've provided for you.” 

There was a chair to her right, it looked similar to her usual kidnapping chair and she sighed. Provided. As if he was being generous. Roxanne rolled her eyes but moved to sit down, looking up when she heard Megamind speak. 

"Now, Miss Ritchi, I hope you didn't think I would have forgotten about our little agreement."

So today seemed to be the day Megamind would cash in the favor Roxanne had promised him. It had been so long ago she had almost forgotten what exactly their conversation had been about. Almost. 

"I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

“Oh, I take evil very seriously.” He said, almost wounded.

"Fine, but just so we're clear," she shrugged with as much freedom as she could with her hands behind her back and looked away from him, mumbling her next words. "Could you… clarify what it is I've agreed to?"

"You don't remember, do you?" 

She did, mostly, but she needed a refresher. Roxanne shrugged. 

"I'm disappointed, Miss Ritchi."

"I forgot, okay. It's been a while."

With an annoyed and exaggerated breath, Megamind laid the agreement out for her. She had apparently told him she would call him Evil Overlord, plus, this was the part she remembered the most, she agreed to scream for him.

Roxanne rolled her eyes so hard she could feel the pain of it. It was almost a claim that she belonged to him and after the events today had brought, she wasn’t sure how to process the information. 

“Seriously??” 

Megamind made what she could only label as a pout and crossed his arms. “You promised. At least once.” 

Roxanne made a disgusted sound. “Fine.” 

Megamind straightened up, smiling hopefully. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes with as much seriousness she could muster, her heart in her throat. 

“Yes, My… Evil Overlord.” 

She had paused slightly on the word ‘my’, feeling what the accidental emphasis did to the statement. She was breathless and the statement did to her exactly what she thought it would, coming out in a way she wasn’t sure either of them were prepared for. 

There was a slight breeze and Roxanne could only say it had been the cause of the shiver she felt run through her. She looked him in the eyes, her stubbornness refusing to back down and he broke eye contact first, clearing his throat into his hand. 

“Very good.” 

Before looking away, she thought she saw a small tinge of purple return to the corner of Megamind’s ears. There was something different altogether with that statement and there now seemed to be an electric tension in the air, similar to the one she had caused moments before. 

She bit her lip and looked to the side, trying not to think about it too much.

The way Roxanne had said the phrase, ‘MY Evil Overlord’ was eating Megamind up inside. She didn’t belong to him. She didn’t belong to anyone, but it gave him a sense of ownership over her, or at the very least that she was verbally giving herself to him. He hadn't been prepared for the way the phrase was going to sound coming out of her mouth.

It took Megamind a moment to really come back to reality, although he was flitting about, making sure everything was ready.

“Now, Miss Ritchi,” He said, finally able to turn to her and speak actual words. “upon our agreement-” 

There was a groan. “You told me I only had to say it once.” 

Megamind visibly blushed, reminded of the tension that had arisen. “Yes, that was carried out correctly.” 

Drawing his shoulders up and crossing his arms he continued. “However, our agreement also stated that you would scream for me.” 

It was hard to see in the bright light of the sun but there was a light blush on Roxanne’s face.

“Come on, really??” 

“Of course, Miss Ritchi. I may be evil, but when an agreement is set, I follow it. This also has to do with my evil plan today.” He saw her unimpressed eyebrow arch in response but ignored it. “For when you scream, your good-two-shoes boyfriend will hear your cry and come to save-”

A loud, beautifully pitched, ear splitting scream broke his monologue. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought she was the perfect damsel-in-distress. However, she had added his name to the end of her scream, in a gasp, clearly running out of breath by the end. 

Megamind was taken aback and both of them stared at each other in slight shock, Roxanne breathing heavily. It was another weighted moment between them. Megamind wasn’t sure what was happening, but something was obviously shifting into dangerous territory. 

By anyone else’s ears, it would sound like she was panicked or crying out his name in pain, but for reasons he knew not, she had said his name and now they were both hit with the strong tension from before.

Megamind wasn’t a fool, he knew their previous encounters had moments of flirtatiousness to them. But Roxanne, and it clearly seemed to be Roxanne herself, was pushing things further than they had ever tried before. It was new and exciting and made his heart race. But surely, she meant nothing by it. She looked just as shocked as he did, there was no way she had meant it to sound so provocative.

Megamind wasn’t sure if he was interpreting everything correctly, but it was hard to believe it was happening. Maybe he had been overthinking.

A loud voice on an overhead radio interrupted his thoughts. 

“Sir! Metro Man is approaching!” 

Still looking at Roxanne, Megamind felt it hard to turn his gaze away from her. “Huh?” Finally, when he did look away, he realized where he was. “Oh!” He pulled his watch up to his mouth. “Oh, Code: Begin Phase 3!” 

“Code: Right Away, Sir!”

Megamind cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders, seeing Roxanne do the same, sitting up straighter in the chair. 

“Now, Miss Ritchi, I will be your Evil Overlord." 

He could see the skepticism on her face. 

"For this will be the day I, Megamind, Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of All Villainy,” 

There was a small laugh and it made him puff out his chest slightly, drinking in the positive attention. The laugh itself didn’t seem to have any malice to it, but genuine enjoyment. 

“Will have defeated Metro Man and therefore become-” 

Almost like clockwork, his monologue was interrupted, this time by a loud explosion.

Immediately Megamind ran in the direction of the noise, screaming to himself. “No no no no NO!” He heard another laugh, this time at his expense. Turning, he pointed a finger at his captive. 

“Quiet, Miss Ritchi!” 

Roxanne laughed again. 

“Or what?” She smirked slightly. “You’ll tie me up?” 

As he ran towards the commotion, Megamind could feel his ears burning and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer! This was one of the main ideas I had for the story and is where the title came from. The scene on the roof was one of the first scenes I wrote.  
> Enjoy! ♥


	3. Chapter 3

Like most of his plans, today’s was going to be brilliant. Megamind was sure of it. A few months ago he had come up with the idea for a new chemical compound that would make the person it was injected into unable to lie. 

Minion, the worrisome fish, had his doubts, telling Megamind it was a bad idea. Yes, he could agree. A very bad idea for the greater good of bad. Minion had always been overly cautious. 

The plan was to kidnap Roxanne, give her the serum, and ask her about Metro Man’s weakness. Simple enough for no error to occur.

He had been perfecting the compound over the course of the last month. Admittedly, he had spent more time on the serum than originally intended, testing it on several people to make sure it was safe enough for Roxanne to have. 

Megamind had briefly thought about televising it, but something didn't set right with him about it, it felt too personal to do his normal broadcast. 

Minion had already gotten Roxanne and was tying her to her usual chair. 

"Perfect, Minion!" He rubbed his hands together. "Everything seems to be going along smoothly."

"I still don't like this idea, Sir." Minion spoke up as he finished with the ropes. “What if something goes wrong.”

“Nonsense, Minion! I’ve made it so there is no margin for error.”

Minion rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

“Now, all we’ve got to do is inject the serum.” 

Megamind made his way over to his workstation. They had decided to hold the interview near Megamind’s chemical lab, just as a precaution. He was quite sure nothing serious would happen, but he didn’t want to risk his chances.

The process of injecting and waiting for Roxanne to awake took no longer than 15 minutes. When she began to stir, Megamind shooed Minion away, making sure he was in his place, watching on the monitors.

“PLACES! Places, Minon, places!!”

Megamind ran to his chair and sat down, making sure to be properly positioned.

There was a groan.

“Wow,” came a tired voice. “No smelly bag today.” Roxanne raised her eyes and shook the fog of sleeping gas from her head. “That’s a first.”

“Hello, Miss Ritchi,” Megamind said, half in the shadows. He smiled. “We meet again.”

Roxanne sighed. “But no new lines. How disappointing.”

Megamind’s smile faded slightly but he brushed it off and waved his hand. 

“Oh, but I guarantee you won't be disappointed by my vileness plans today.”

Roxanne lifted an eyebrow but stayed silent.

“Today, I’m going to conduct a-” He thought for a moment, trying not to give away the whole idea to her just yet. “An interview, of sorts.”

Roxanne tilted her head. “You’re going to be interviewing me?” She sounded skeptical but interested.

“That’s right. I’ll start simple. Something like…” Megamind looked at Roxanne innocently. “What is the name of the city you live in?”

“Metro City.” She said automatically. “What kind of question is that?”

“Ahh ah, I’m the one conducting this interview.” He shook a finger at her and continued, rising from his chair. He walked towards her, stepping out of the shadows. 

Megamind had to get a couple of staple questions out of the way, it might make her suspicious as to why he was asking her things he knew already, but it was imperative to figuring out some sort of control group. If she was being truthful, then he knew the serum was working.

“What is your name?”

“Roxanne Ritchi. What, are you trying to make me comfortable before you ask the really hard questions?” She smiled and raised an eyebrow. Megamind ignored her.

“What is my name?”

Roxanne rolled her eyes but answered without pausing. It seemed she didn’t have a choice, which meant his formula was working and he could begin to dig into her relationship with Metro Man.

“Perfect.” He said quietly to himself. Roxanne made a face but stayed silent.

“Can you tell me about your boyfriend? Is there anything in particular that he dislikes?” Megamind couldn’t help the smile that arose to his face as he began to circle around Roxanne, his hands behind his back.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Roxanne’s eyes shot open, very clearly awake, and aware of what she had said. Megamind stopped walking, slightly confused. That didn't sound right. The formula was working so far, why would it stop now. 

“Can you repeat that.”

With great struggle, Roxanne seemed to fight her own tongue. Her struggle confused Megamind, for it most likely meant she was trying to hold herself back from telling him something. Which in turn meant the serum was in fact working. But it was the results of what she was saying that had him questioning the validity of his formula. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She finally shot out, eyes still wide and breath picking up. “Megamind,” She said in confusion. “What did you do??”

Roxanne not dating Metro Man didn’t seem to fit with the logic he knew. There was no way she was telling the truth and yet, watching her struggle slightly in her bonds, he knew she had to be. His serum was working, that was for sure. 

“Let me get this straight, you and Metro Man-'' he hesitated. “You’re not together?”

“No.”

“Why??” Megamind couldn’t help but ask. He raised his hands in the air. “He’s perfect! He’s got perfect hair, a perfect smile.” He shook his head. “This makes no sense, why?”

Roxanne let herself speak, not seeming to struggle this time. “He’s not my type.”

Not her- Roxanne was sitting here, induced with a truth serum that Megamind was almost 99% positive was working just as it was supposed to, telling him that she wasn’t in a relationship with Metro Man, the hero of the city. That she, in fact, wasn't even interested in the hero. Nothing was making sense and he backed up to a question she had asked earlier, more familiar with banter than with the apparent truth of her love life.

“What did I do?” He shook his head, trying to pull himself up to look intimidating. “What, are you scared, Miss Ritchi?”

Roxanne struggled a little more, glaring at him. “Not even a little bit.”

The sincerity of her answer combined with the knowledge that she couldn’t lie shocked Megamind, making him frustrated. Roxanne was supposed to fear him. Roxanne was supposed to be dating the hero. Why did it seem his plans never went the way they were supposed to? 

Megamind drew his shoulders back and walked up to Roxanne with purpose, looking down, he watched her breathing pick up and her eyes dilate. It was that physical reaction that made him begin to doubt his formula. It not working was the only thing that made sense.

“If you’re not afraid, why is your breath picking up?” He leaned down, glaring at her, his confusion making him irritable. “If you’re not afraid, why do you look afraid?”

With almost no hesitation, Roxanne responded breathlessly. “It means I’m turned on.”

It was hard to imagine Roxanne’s eyes getting any bigger, but there she sat, stunned in front of him, her mouth agape and her cheeks red.

“Megamind,” She said with a slight tremble in her voice. “What the hell did you do to me?”

Megamind was still confused. He wasn’t sure what the phrase meant and didn’t know why it warranted such an immediate reaction out of Roxanne.

“I’m sorry,” He said, hesitantly, straightening his back. “I’m not familiar with the phrase.”

Roxanne looked relieved for a moment. That was until Megamind spoke again. 

“What does it mean?”

Megamind could tell Roxanne was trying to stop herself from speaking and it was making him feel a little uncomfortable for putting her through questioning. He didn’t know she was going to have such a reaction. He knew she was going to be mad at him, but all he had planned to ask was information about Metro Man. He had unintentionally shifted off his original topic.

“It means, what you did se-” she stopped herself for only a moment before struggling to get her words out. “Sexually excited me.”

A large lump lodged itself in Megamind’s throat. Roxanne was looking anywhere but at his face and had stopped struggling in her bonds. Megamind tried to swallow, his limbs feeling like they were numb. 

Roxanne had, with the help of his formula, admitted to a physical attraction towards Megamind and it wasn’t anything he was prepared to process. It wasn’t anything that made any sense, although that seemed to be the theme for the day. He couldn't even repeat the idea in his head. 

Megamind’s chest was tight and he felt like he was short of breath. Panic, that's what it was. Something MUST have gone wrong during the chemical development. There couldn’t be any other explanation.

Megamind stepped back and looked at Roxanne, noticing that she had gone still. He searched for something to make sense of everything. Something she had said previously.

“You-” He hesitated and swallowed. “You said Metro Man wasn’t your type?” 

Roxanne looked up at him.

“What is your type?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! This one is a scene broken into two chapters. The last chapter will be uploaded in a couple days.   
> Thanks to everyone who liked and commented!! Your comments really make it worth writing. ❤
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

If someone had told Roxanne she was going to be interrogated today, she would have laughed. She was an extremely good liar, it came with the job of being an investigative reporter. She could stretch the truth, omit the truth, and turn the conversation around to her benefit. It was a skill she had honed over the years.

Today was panning out to be humiliating. 

Ever since their encounter on the rooftop, Roxanne was finding it harder and harder to keep her interest towards Megamind to herself. She was good at admiring from afar, but the heart pounding moments were starting to outweigh the normal ones. 

When Megamind began his questions, she thought he was simply playing around, trying to get some sort of rise out of her. When he began asking about her relationship to Metro Man, she knew something was off. It wasn’t the question that had her wondering. It was her own answer. 

Roxanne had kept her and Wayne’s true relationship a secret, even from her best friends, for years. They just made better friends, and while she wished she had a better love life, there were many perks that came with being the Hero’s damsel. Free interviews, a front row seat to every major event in town, and most importantly, her mom getting off her back about having a boyfriend.

But now the truth was out, forcefully out, as if she couldn’t even stop herself. It was that struggle that made Roxanne really realize Megamind had done something to her.

Megamind stood in front of her, looking quiet and confused, two things he almost never was. Roxanne wanted to figure out what he had done, but every time she was asked a question, she couldn’t help but answer.

“Well,” Megamind had asked her what her type was and with her track record so far today, she was doing all in her power not to think of the man in front of her.

“They have to be funny.” That was a good answer, true but very vague. Most women like someone with a sense of humor. “Confident.” Another vague answer but something she couldn’t help but compare to Megamind.

“Intelligent.” Megamind looked surprised and Roxanne bit her lip, trying to stop herself from thinking about him and from continuing to speak. “Not covered in muscles like Metro Man.” 

But she couldn’t stop talking and it was frustrating her. Megamind must have given her something, something to make sure she couldn’t lie. But she didn’t know why he would ask her about her interests.

“I kind of like dorks, like you.”

Roxanne bit the inside of her cheek and wanted to slap herself. She knew it wasn’t her fault, it couldn’t be that she was just drawn to tell him these things. She struggled to break her wrists free from the rope, struggling harder than she had ever tried to before. There was a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

“Surely you don’t think that I-” Megamind was still, almost afraid to continue. “That I am boyfriend material?” He laughed slightly, unable to believe the words she was saying, which was ridiculous since it was his invention that was making her tell him these things. 

“Of course, you are.” Roxanne said, frustrated.

This couldn’t have been Megamind’s intended conversation, for he looked shocked and unbelieving. Yet he continued to ask questions, curiosity seeming to get the better of him. It was this that made Roxanne think that maybe letting him finally know the truth, knowing what she had been thinking of him for almost a year now, wasn’t something so bad. If he was this interested in who she wanted to date, perhaps her feelings might not be as one sided as she thought. 

Megamind shook his head. “What then,” he said, still quiet, “Would you have me do? As your boyfriend?”

“Buy me flowers,” She answered. “Take me to dinner,” It was all very domestic and something she had fantasized about even before she had realized how she felt about Megamind.

“Break into my home, not to kidnap me.” Her breath began to pick up, realizing what she was about to admit to. “I get tired of you only ever coming to my house to kidnap me. I want you to-” She struggled and bit the inside of her cheek before continuing. “I want you to- to come into my bed, take my clothes of and-”

Suddenly, mercifully, a leather hand slapped across her mouth, cutting off the last of her sentence. Roxanne let out a ragged sigh through her nose and closed her eyes. She had admitted to more than she ever thought she would tell him, and she was too scared to watch Megamind’s reaction.

Megamind lifted his hand away from her mouth slowly. Roxanne remained with her eyes closed.

“I-” His voice broke and he cleared his throat. “I think that’s enough for today.”

Roxanne let her shoulders drop and her head hang forward. It was a relief to hear that he was done questioning her, but she wasn’t sure what to do with the fact that he had basically forced the answers out of her. 

There were hands at her wrists, and she heard Megamind gasp slightly.

“Roxanne, your wrists-”

Roxanne moved her hands in front of her, rubbing the raw skin and finally opened her eyes.

“Yeah well, I really didn’t want to have that conversation.”

It was a breach of her privacy, even if it was about Megamind himself, and it made Roxanne angry. He wasn’t supposed to find out, especially not like this. She had never wanted to tell him. 

Shrugging her shoulders, she couldn’t look at his face.

Megamind knowing Roxanne’s fantasies, or at least the fact that she was attracted to him, was humiliating. There were so many complications with the idea of them together. He was probably going to stop kidnapping her if he wasn’t already creeped out. Roxanne didn’t expect him to return her feelings, especially since she was human. She wasn’t even sure if he was interested in humans at all, nonetheless a human that was essentially his coworker.

She groaned and put her head in her hands.

“I’m sorry, Megamind.”

She was mortified. She couldn’t see Megamind, but his voice sounded worried and a little dazed.

“Wha- Sorry for what, Miss Ritchi? I’m the one who kidnapped you.”

She lifted her head in a surge of anger. “You know what, you’re right.” She stood up and turned to face him, pointing a finger in his direction. “This is your fault. I never wanted to tell you those things! I never wanted-” She blanched and swallowed hard. “I never wanted you to find out.”

“Roxanne-” 

“No.” She stopped him and turned to face him. “I think you should answer some questions for me now.”

Megamind blanched but nodded, clearly looking nervous having her anger turned towards him. 

“What the hell was that? What kind of truth telling device did you use on me?”

Megamind swallowed. “Well, it wasn’t really a device. But you are correct, it was a truth serum that when used, would make you tell me anything I asked.”

“So, what, you just thought the topic of my love life was free range?”

“No!” He said hurriedly, putting his hands up. “No, I swear Roxanne. I had not intended any of this to go that far.”

He began to explain himself, letting her know he had only wanted to ask questions about Metro Man. Which, Roxanne could admit sounded typical of his usual plots. Her not dating the hero wasn’t anything he had in his calculations. Things had gotten out of hand.

Roxanne let out a bitter laugh folding her arms. “Yeah, you could say that again.”

“Roxanne, did-” Megamind hesitated, swallowing hard. “Did you really mean that? About me being b-boyfriend material?”

Roxanne sighed, and uncrossed her arms. “You’re the one who made the truth serum, you tell me.”

Megamind shook his head and stepped closer. “But I can’t be sure. You know my inventions don’t always work like they’re supposed to.”

Megamind looked upset about his serum but hopeful to her answer. It was a hope that spread to her, making her want to actually tell him the truth. She needed no help from the serum since it seemed to be fading from her system. 

“Megamind, you’re hardly just a work acquaintance.” 

It wasn’t the response he was looking for, but he responded with wonderment, almost to himself. She could tell he was thinking deeply. 

“Really? Am I?” 

It was then that she realized he really hadn’t had positive feedback in his life. She could see how starved he was for affection and how much just telling him they were more than acquaintances affected him positively. It made her frustration subside.

Some part of her, some dumb idiotically hopeful part of her, chose to remind her of the flirtation between them. Even during regular kidnappings, during the one where she had screamed his name, that he had been flirting right back. There was always this weird chemistry between them that she had pushed far back into her mind. But it was only part of the game they played, right? Why in earth's name would Megamind, arguably the smartest person on the planet, want to do anything her mind was suggesting with a human. A plain, boring, unintelligent human. 

Roxanne shrugged, trying not to pour too much care into her voice. “Of course.”

Her cheeks were flushed as she moved closer to him. “But I guess I didn’t answer your question.”

Megamind startled, blushing himself and putting his hands up. “Oh, no you really don’t have to answer. I won't make you answer any more questions.”

Roxanne hesitated. It was a way out. She wasn’t sure if she would like his response if she told him the truth. She realized she could convince him that his plan didn't work, and she wouldn't have to soberly admit her feelings towards him. But she wasn't a liar. She couldn't be, not when he looked at her with those large green eyes. There was something there, some sort of small hopefulness that seemed to spread to her. It was almost like he wanted it to be true. 

Roxanne took in a breath. “I want to. I-I think I need to.” She nodded to herself and saw him freeze. “Yes. God, yes Megamind! Of course you’re boyfriend material!”

Fully flushing now, Megamind could feel how warm his face was. The truth serum had seemed to wear off and yet she was telling him what she admitted was the truth. Something so impossible and yet here Roxanne Ritchi was in front of him, smiling shyly. She hadn’t bolted as soon as she had been let go. She hadn’t hit him, although she did seem to be upset initially. 

Roxanne quirked a smile. “I know you might hate me or think that-”

Megamind’s brain halted to a stop. “Woah wait, hate you?” He stepped back, looking confused. “In what universe would I ever hate you? I’m the one who should be apologizing, intruding on your privacy like that.”

Roxanne smiled and nodded. “Yes, you should. But I don’t know how you feel about the things I’ve said about you. Even if it was against my will.”

Megamind blushed. 

“So,” She said, slightly swaying with her hands in front of her. “Can I ask you a question?”

Megamind nodded numbly, not sure what she was going to ask but knowing he would tell her whatever she wanted to know. He had put her through enough.

“How do you feel?” She took a breath and looked away. “A-about me? About what I said?”

Whatever Megamind thought she was going to ask, it certainly wasn't that. It was such a loaded question that had no clear answer other than the amount of love he had for Roxanne. What she had said made him weak at the knees, confused, and sparked a fire in the pit of his stomach, all at the same time. It was impossible to answer a question that held so much weight.

Megamind must have been quiet for too long because Roxanne began to fidget nervously and speak at a quicker pace.

“I just asked because I wanted to know if this was over. If you want me to just pretend this never happened. I know it makes things so much more complicated but-”

Megamind put up his hand to quiet her, not really knowing what to say himself. His mouth bobbed open for a moment, contemplating what to say.

“Roxanne,” He said quietly, barely able to speak. “I-” he swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. “I love you. That’s how I feel.” 

He took a breath and tried to continue, feeling his tongue go numb. “There’s nothing more I want than to give you flowers every day. To take you to dinner and to the movies. I want to give you jewels and treat you like the queen you are to me.” 

Megamind opened his eyes to a shocked Roxanne and reached for her face, stopping short of touching her. “I want to give all of myself to you, Roxanne.” 

Roxanne closed the distance between his hand and her cheek, putting her hand over his. 

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

With her free hand, Roxanne placed it over her heart and smiled.

“Wow.” She laughed and wiped away the tears that were forming. There was hope in her eyes and it transferred itself to Megamind. The words he had chosen apparently were the right ones.

“Oh my god, Megamind.” She laughed again and surged forward.

Megamind flinched, he couldn’t help it. There was no danger around and all he wanted was to be closer to Roxanne. But his body had reacted automatically, years of prison experience ingrained in him, and Roxanne had moved so quickly forward. His gut reaction was to move away.

Roxanne stopped and frowned. “Megamind?” She swallowed and moved closer, slowly this time. “Can I kiss you?”

Megamind’s eyes widened. This was real. Roxanne was here, practically in his arms and was asking to be kissed. If this was a dream, Megamind never wanted to wake from it.

He nodded numbly and felt his breath quicken. Roxanne slowly closed the distance between them and gave a happy hum as she did.

The vibration of her hum with the softness of her lips sent Megamind over the edge. He grabbed the back of her head tenderly and pushed against her, smiling.

Minion might have been right about this being a bad idea, but Megamind was happy to the point of being overjoyed at the results it had given.

Not being able to help himself, Megamind let out a laugh. Roxanne leaned back.

"What?"

Megamind smiled with wonderment. 

"This is impossible."

There was a warm expression on Roxanne’s face. "Impossibly perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I honestly think it ends a little abruptly because I'm rubbish at endings but I hope I finished it up nicely. The comments and feedback I've received for this story is wonderful! Thank you to everyone for enjoying the story, they fill me with so much happiness and energy to write more! I'm almost done writing another for these cuties and will soon publish that! ♥


End file.
